Héroes
by AlisaRB
Summary: Cuando aquél verano los Greene deciden ir al pequeño pueblecito de Lincoln, lo último que se esperaba Beth era tener que enfrentarse con un hermano que parecía ignorarla en cuanto sus amigos aparecían y una hermana que estaba decidida a meterse en líos, pero con lo que definitivamente no contaba era con conocer a Daryl Dixon.
1. Llegada

**A/N: ¡Vale, empezamos nuevo fic! Me prometí a mí misma que no me haría esto, que no empezaría nada con tantos fics que tengo ya, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, y sabía que si no lo escribía se me pasaría la inspiración y no me lo perdonaría nunca. El fic viene inspirado (que no basado) en la película "Héroes" (Herois) de Pau Freixas. Si no la habéis visto, la recomiendo, es PRECIOSA (sí, con mayúsculas).**

 **Disclaimer: ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ojala, así podría obligar a los actores a representar todos los fics que me gustan.**

* * *

El viejo y destartalado coche familiar de los Greene se deslizaba entre un camino de tierra lleno de piedrecitas que provocaban el traqueteo en el interior del vehículo, moviendo a los pasajeros.

— ¡Shawn, para o te voy a dar una colleja! —Maggie se removía mientras apartaba a su hermano, que no paraba de pegarle pequeños pellizquitos para luego girarse hacia la ventana como si no tuviera nada que ver. Shawn se volvió y la miró con su cara más inocente.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Si yo no he hecho nada —se defendió el chico. Maggie frunció el ceño y empezó a pegarle pellizquitos ella misma, enzarzándose ambos en una lucha muy breve (pero intensa) que finalizó en cuanto Annette se dio la vuelta y les dedicó una mirada fulminante de lo más significativa—. Mamá, ¿cuánto queda para llegar?

—Ya estamos llegando —contestó la mujer, quitándose las gafas de sol con cuidado—. Pero os advierto que como no os comportéis, no vais a salir de casa en todo el verano.

Ambos hermanos asintieron y se recolocaron en el asiento con la espalda muy recta, como para demostrar que su obediencia comenzaba ahí.

Beth, por otra parte, estaba muy concentrada en su libreta, escribiendo algunas cosas con cuidado y luego observándolas con el bolígrafo en los labios unos segundos antes de seguir o de tacharlo.

— ¿Qué escribes, cariño? —le preguntó Annette suavemente. Beth levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Intento ponerle letra a una melodía que no se me quita de la cabeza, pero no consigo que las palabras encajen con lo que quiero —explicó ella, dándole unos golpecitos al cuaderno con el bolígrafo. Annette asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviada porque al menos había una chica tranquila en el coche.

—Estoy segura de que encontrarás la inspiración aquí —le aseguró la mujer, alargando el brazo para apretarle el muslo afectuosamente. Maggie bufó.

— ¿Estás segura? Vaya, qué bien, vamos a la tierra donde los sueños se hacen realidad—dijo ella desdeñosamente.

—Maggie —dijo su padre con un tono que parecía decir "cuidado".

—Sé que ahora la idea de pasarte todo el verano aquí no te parece muy apetecible —respondió Annette—, pero estoy convencida de que te va a acabar gustando. La gente es encantadora.

—Y no te vendría mal estar alejada de tus _amigos_ un tiempo —añadió Hershel. Maggie frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué tienen de malo mis amigos?

—No empieces —suspiró el hombre. Maggie se envaró aún más en el asiento.

—No, venga, ¿qué?

— ¡Suficiente! —saltó Annette, levantando ambas manos y mirando a Maggie significativamente. Ésta suspiró dramáticamente y dejó caer la cabeza contra el asiento, rindiéndose por el momento. De pronto, la matriarca de los Greene soltó un gritito ahogado—. ¡Ahí está!

Los tres hermanos se giraron hacia el lado que señalaba Annette para contemplar la vista desde arriba del pequeño pueblo de Lincoln. Desde el coche, parecía que aquél sitio se componía esencialmente de pequeñas casitas ordenadas en hilera una detrás de otra, componiendo ese conjunto de variopintas callejuelas empinadas, ocultando el lugar de ojos curiosos gracias a la espesura que lo rodeaba. Sin embargo, y dado que el coche había pasado aquella maraña verdosa hacía unos pocos minutos, el lugar era plenamente visible, y Beth no pudo evitar inclinarse un poquito más contra la ventanilla para mirar al paisaje más plenamente.

Conforme avanzaban y se adentraban más y más, Shawn no paraba de realizarles una ruta guiada:

—Mira, allí ponían a veces una pantalla para que todos pudiéramos ver películas al aire libre en verano —explicaba, señalando a un punto de una extensa plaza—. Y ahí vive mi amigo Patrick. Oh, ahí venden el mejor helado de toda Georgia.

Beth estaba secretamente divertida con el entusiasmo de su hermanastro. Lo cierto es que podía entender su emoción: era un sitio increíblemente hermoso. Incluso había visto las miradas de soslayo de su hermana llenas de admiración mientras intentaba fingir que seguía de morros, con los brazos cruzados y negándose a seguir contemplando el pueblo.

— ¿Dónde está la casa? —preguntó entonces Beth, estirando el cuello para ver aún más.

—Justo… aquí —respondió su padre por Shawn, aparcando de golpe. Beth abrió la puerta, con el cuello extremadamente volcado hacia arriba para poder encuadrar toda la casa en su campo de visión. En una mano tenía el cuaderno con su bolígrafo y la otra la usaba como barrera contra el sol cegador. Escuchó a su familia hablar y el sonido del maletero mientras sacaban el equipaje, pero ella estaba demasiado absorta por aquella preciosidad de lugar.

Se trataba de una casa de dos plantas, mucho más pequeña que su casa en la granja, y sin embargo, que parecía poseer un encanto distinto. Tenía la fachada pintada de un blanco sorprendentemente impoluto, teniendo en cuenta que estaba a la intemperie, con un tejado de pizarra y las ventanas pintadas de azul cielo. Beth estaba sonriendo ampliamente y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

—Tierra llamando a Bethy —Shawn movió la mano frente a su cara para que reaccionara—. ¿Entramos o no?

Ella asintió enérgicamente y se apresuró en seguir a su familia hasta el interior de la casa.

* * *

Era increíble. No llevaban ni dos horas allí, y ya todo Lincoln sabía que Annette Halpert y su hijo habían vuelto, acompañados de un nuevo apellido y tres desconocidos que ahora eran parte de su familia. De pronto, ese lugar de apariencia tan tranquila se había convertido en un hervidero de gente. Aparecían personas de todas partes, sonriendo y saludando alegremente y deseando conocer a los que decían ser ahora el marido y las hijastras de la mujer.

Beth se vio arrastrada de mano en mano, siendo presentada y comentada en público sobre lo "dulce y mona que era". Ella se sentía ligeramente incómoda por el intenso escrutinio de sus vecinos, pero aún así sonrió y se mostró amable con todos, como le habían enseñado, asintiendo y manteniéndose obedientemente a la vera de su padre y Annette.

Sin embargo, Maggie no parecía querer seguir el mismo camino. Annette estaba presentándole a Beth a una de sus mejores amigas del pueblo, Pam, mientras reía sin parar por alguna clase de broma privada:

—Pam es la dueña de una galería de arte un par de calles más abajo —le explicó Annette, el pecho henchido de orgullo—. Siempre ha sido tan amable de exponer mi trabajo.

—Bueno, Annie, tampoco es que haya muchos artistas por aquí —rió su amiga.

—Beth es una gran artista —la mencionada se sonrojó—. Tiene una voz preciosa, deberías oírla cantar. También está… ¿dónde está Maggie?

Las tres se giraron al unísono para buscarla, pero su cabeza morena no aparecía entre aquella pequeña multitud que se había congregado en el salón.

—Perdónala, se habrá ido a explorar por su cuenta —se disculpó Annette—. Ya sabes cómo son a esta edad.

Pam suspiró con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Qué me vas a contar. Cuando Luke tenía su edad, parecía que le daba vergüenza hasta andar conmigo por la calle —se quejó ella con tono ligero.

—Me parece que Shawn tampoco está —comentó Beth por lo bajini—. ¿Puedo ir a dar un paseo?

—Claro, ve, ve —le dijo Annette distraídamente, absorta en la conversación con su amiga sobre una nueva exposición que pensaba abrir.

Beth se deslizó entre la gente con rapidez, saliendo por la puerta a toda prisa para bajar la calle casi al trote, intentando no encontrarse con nadie que también pudiera reconocerla como "la nueva hija de Annie" y se parara a interrogarla.

Vio a Shawn al final de la calle y sonrió. Recorrió la distancia que les separaba corriendo, pero entonces él se giró y frunció el ceño, y Beth se paró de golpe.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó él hoscamente.

—Bueno, ¿no vas a enseñarme el pueblo? —repuso ella, sin desanimarse. Shawn suspiró.

—Ahora mismo no, ¿vale, Bethy? —la desechó él, dando media vuelta. Beth abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces la puerta de una de las casas se abrió y salió un chico alto y desgarbado con el pelo oscuro.

— ¡Hombre, Halpert! —le saludó él alegremente. Ambos chicos sonrieron y se chocaron el puño, evidentemente felices de verse el uno al otro—. Había oído que estabas de vuelta, pero no me lo creía. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mi madre ha convencido a su marido para venirnos este verano —contestó Shawn, poniéndose ligeramente más derecho, como si quisiera aparentar más altura. Beth estaba desconcertada.

De pronto, ambos chicos parecieron darse cuenta de que ella había visto todo el intercambio y el ceño de Shawn reapareció.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó el chico con una media sonrisa.

—Sólo es mi hermanastra —contestó Shawn, encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de espaldas a Beth discretamente para taparla. Beth sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Shawn jamás la había llamado "su hermanastra". Siempre había sido Bethy o su hermanita.

—Y tendrá un nombre, ¿no? —continuó el chaval, sin quitarle ojo.

—Beth —respondió ella por su hermano, que le lanzó una mirada envenenada por encima del hombro.

—Encantado, Beth. Yo soy Paul —contestó él, alargando el brazo. Beth le estrechó la mano y le sonrió amablemente, y entonces Shawn decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

—Beth, ¿puedes largarte? Estamos ocupados.

— ¿Estás ocupado en vacaciones? —repuso Beth.

—Eh, tu hermana puede venir si quiere —intervino Paul, pero Shawn negó con la cabeza, enfadado.

—Ni de coña —replicó, enfatizando cada palabra. Beth bufó.

—No te había pedido ir, idiota —respondió ella, ofendida. Retrocedió un paso y se contuvo para no sacarle la lengua—. Adiós, Paul.

—Adiós, Beth —la despidió el chico, sin borrar aquella media sonrisa. Beth se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido, dando zancadas de pura furia.

¿Pero qué le pasaba? Hacía nada era Shawn, su irritante pero simpático hermano mayor, el mismo Shawn de siempre, y de pronto veía a sus amigos y se hacía el gallito.

—Idiota —murmuró entre dientes Beth, pasando de calle en calle sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía—. Idiota, idiota, más que idiota.

Estaba caminando a tal velocidad que pronto se encontró con que ya no estaba entre las bonitas casas adosadas las unas a las otras. Había llegado a los límites del pueblo, en el que había viviendas muchísimo más desvencijadas y abandonadas que las del interior del pueblo. Conforme Beth avanzó, se dio cuenta de que los tráileres y auto caravanas sustituían a las derrotadas casas. Se sintió repentinamente insegura. Aquella parte del pueblo parecía casi ajena a aquél ambiente de familiaridad que tan agradable le había resultado. Era como si el mundo se hubiera olvidado de ese pedacito tan hecho polvo.

Se cruzó de brazos, como para protegerse a sí misma, y continuó andando mientras intentaba recordar dónde estaba su casa.

— ¡Eh, tú! —oyó que alguien gritaba a su espalda. Beth lanzó una mirada rápida por encima del hombro y comprobó que el autor del gañido era un chico mayor que ella, apoyado contra una moto y rodeado por sus amigos, que también la miraban. Beth se volvió de nuevo y continuó andando, consciente de que en aquellas situaciones, hacerles caso era lo peor que podía hacer—. ¡Tú, sí, la rubita! ¡Ven aquí, guapa!

— ¿Estás sorda o qué? —Gritó otro, y Beth aceleró el paso—. ¡Venga, no corras, vente con nosotros!

Beth cerró los ojos, sin detenerse.

—Ignórales, ignórales —se murmuró a sí misma. Pero de pronto, se encontró con que les estaba oyendo seguirla. La invadió un repentino pánico, y empezó a ir cada vez más rápido hasta casi correr.

— ¡Mira cómo corre! —se rió uno de ellos.

Beth se volvió, sólo un instante para ver dónde estaban, y eso fue suficiente para que el chico que había estado subido a la moto la alcanzara y la sujetara del brazo.

—No nos tengas miedo, guapa —le dijo, con una sonrisa lobuna en la que enseñaba todos los dientes—. Tú eres nueva, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué hace una niña buena como tú por aquí, eh? —saltó otro con tono jocoso, ganándose un par de risas estúpidas.

—Bueno, no seamos maleducados, ¿no, chicos? —el chaval se aproximó más a ella, y Beth se encontró retrocediendo—. Perdona a mis amigos, son unos maleducados, ¿eh? Soy Joe —y estiró el brazo. Beth, que era demasiado educada como para rechazarlo, hizo amago de estrecharle la mano, pero entonces él la cogió y le plantó un beso en los nudillos con galantería—. Y éstos son Len, Lou, Harley y Tony. No pretendíamos asustarte, preciosa, simplemente queríamos conocerte.

—No me habíais asustado —contestó Beth, pero su voz salió más temblorosa de lo que pretendía, y la sonrisa de Joe se ensanchó.

— ¿No? —Repitió él, chasqueando la lengua—. Bueno, entonces no puedes negarte a dar una vuelta con nosotros, ¿verdad? Así te enseñamos los verdaderos encantos de este tugurio.

—Me encantaría —mintió Beth, haciendo uso de todo su encanto—, pero tengo que volver a mi casa o mis padres se preocuparán.

—Entonces deja que te llevemos —repuso él, insistente—. ¿Ves esa belleza de ahí? —Y señaló a la moto—. Se la gané a un capullo en una carrera. Va como la seda. No me importaría llevarte de vuelta a casa si tú quieres.

—Eres muy amable, pero no es necesario —asintió Beth, sin saber ya cómo librarse de aquella panda. Decidió que una huida rápida sería la opción más fácil, pero tan pronto como hizo amago de moverse, él volvió a sujetarla por el antebrazo, quizás con un poco más de fuerza que antes.

—Venga, venga, ¿por qué tanta prisa? Tus padres no tienen de qué preocuparse, con nosotros estás muy segura —le dijo él, y los demás asintieron. Beth decidió que la técnica amable ya no era suficiente.

—Mira —empezó, tratando de resultar intimidante—, gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no hace falta. Quiero volver a casa o mis padres y mi hermano mayor van a venir a buscarme.

— ¿Tu hermano va a venir a buscarme?

—Sí. Shawn, ¿le conoces? —replicó ella, poniéndose ligeramente de puntillas y envarándose. Los demás se miraron entre ellos unos momentos, hasta que al final Joe soltó una carcajada.

—Pues claro, ¿cómo si no? Tú eres la hermanastra de Halpert.

—Ahora es Greene —le corrigió Beth.

—Lo que sea. Bueno, conozco a Shawn. Es un tío legal. Honesto. La gente ya no tiene ni idea de lo que es eso, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? —Beth asintió, sólo por quitárselo de encima—. Bueno, preciosa, entonces tengo que asegurarme de que llegas a salvo.

Beth contuvo un resoplido de exasperación.

—Pero tú no quieres montarte en mi yegua y yo ya soy un viejo para volver hasta allí —Beth quiso alzar una ceja ante eso, teniendo en cuenta que el chico parecía tener sólo un par de años más que Shawn—. Así que… —Joe alzó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente—. Anda, ¡justo a tiempo!

Beth se giró y vio a otros dos chicos, uno que parecía tener unos veinticinco, y otro que parecía tener la edad de la pandilla, saliendo de entre la espesura.

—Bueno, los hermanos Dixon, qué alegría —comentó Joe—. Merle, ¿qué tal el agujero?

—La mierda de siempre —contestó el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros—. Menos mal que tenía a mi Darylina para salvarme el pellejo y llevarme por el buen camino —y todos soltaron una carcajada. Beth observó al otro chico, que justo en ese momento la había mirado, y en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron Beth quiso hundir la vista en la tierra y no volver a levantarla jamás.

—Tú por el buen camino. Eso habría que verlo —dijo el tal Harley.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿y quién es el pastelito? —preguntó entonces Merle, señalándola. Beth se encogió en sí misma ligeramente.

—La hermanita pequeña de Halpert —respondió Len.

—No sabía que Halpert tenía hermanos.

—No los tiene, es su hermanastra —replicó Joe—. Y justo estaba diciéndole que debería tener a alguien que la acompañe a casa. Ya se sabe que hay mucha gente mala por aquí suelta —y sonrió. Beth contuvo un escalofrío y cerró las manos en dos sendos puños para que no se notara que le temblaban ligeramente.

—Ya he dicho que no es necesario, de veras —repitió Beth en voz baja, girándose ligeramente para mirar a Joe—. Puedo volver sola.

—Qué va —saltó Merle estruendosamente—. Eso es perfecto, porque justo Darylina me estaba diciendo que no quería ir al bar hoy, así que, ¿por qué no te acompaña él?

Beth se atrevió a mirarle rápidamente de soslayo, justo en el momento en el que el menor de los hermanos abría la boca por primera vez, y sólo para soltar una no muy agradable contestación.

—No tengo tiempo de acompañar a una cría a su casa para que no se pierda en un pueblo de mierda —replicó ácidamente. Beth frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Y yo no te lo he pedido —se la devolvió ella, dando un paso adelante.

—Vamos, Daryl, sé razonable —le dijo Joe—. No vas a dejar a una dama en apuros, ¿verdad?

—Yo-

Entonces se oyó otro rugido en la distancia, y apareció una moto conducida por un chico con las mismas pintas que todos los demás… y con Maggie aferrada a su cintura.

— ¡Maggie! —exclamó Beth, sorprendida y a la vez aliviada de ver una cara familiar. Su hermana parecía casi tan asombrada como ella de verla allí. Se bajó de la moto con agilidad, moviendo las caderas con cuidado, y llegó hasta ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh, eso me gusta más —se relamió Merle, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Una mujer de verdad, sí señor.

—Está claro que Halpert es un cabronazo con suerte —murmuró Joe.

—Eh, va conmigo —saltó el chico que conducía la moto, frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —admitió Joe, alzando ambas manos—. Toda tuya.

—Beth, ¿qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Maggie, cogiéndola del brazo.

—Estaba caminando y me he perdido —admitió Beth en voz baja—. La pregunta es, ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí?

Maggie se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Puede que Annette tuviera razón. La gente aquí es _encantadora_ —añadió con sorna, y le lanzó una mirada coqueta al chico que la había llevado—. Pero tú no deberías estar aquí.

—Justo de eso hablábamos, bombón —saltó entonces Merle, adelantándose para quedar frente a Maggie—. Mi hermanito estaba a punto de acompañarla a casa.

Maggie giró la cabeza para mirar a Daryl y frunció el ceño.

—No hace falta, ya me tiene a mí.

—Pero tú venías al bar, ¿no, Maggie? —Preguntó su ligue—. Tenemos que darte la bienvenida.

—Mi Darylina es de fiar al cien por cien —le aseguró Merle—. La llevará a casa sana y salva. De todas formas él no quería venir hoy. ¿Verdad, hermanito?

Daryl pareció lanzarle dagas con la mirada antes de negar con la cabeza bruscamente.

—Arreglado entonces. ¿Nos vamos, señorita? —y le ofreció el brazo a Maggie, que aceptó con reticencia.

—Beth, si papá o Annette preguntan, tú me cubres, ¿vale? —le gritó ella por encima del hombro, y Beth asintió resignadamente, no gustándole un pelo la gente con la que se iba. Si su padre se enteraba de que había ido con esa gente, o peor, de que se dirigían a un bar, Beth estaba segura de que Maggie no pisaría la calle en todo el verano.

Sin embargo, era su hermana. Si le pedía que la cubriera frente a sus padres, ella lo haría. Así es como funcionaba.

Así que suspiró y la vio desaparecer junto a aquél grupito, hasta que sólo quedaron Daryl y ella. Daryl ni la miró antes de empezar a caminar a grandes zancadas de vuelta al pueblo. Beth tuvo que darse prisa para alcanzarle.

—Como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer —le oyó gruñir.

—No ha sido decisión mía —protestó ella.

—Pero sí perderte en un pueblo de medio kilómetro —replicó él, aún sin mirarla. Beth se sonrojó levemente.

—Tampoco lo he hecho aposta —replicó Beth, ofendida—. Además, tú no tienes por qué acompañarme si no quieres. Porque tu hermano te lo diga no tienes que hacerlo.

Daryl se paró un momento y, si las miradas mataran, Beth estaría ya bien enterrada. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose profundamente intimidada, y apartó la vista rápidamente.

—No quiero ser una molestia —añadió, en un tono menos brusco.

—Demasiado tarde —escupió él agriamente, y Beth apretó los puños.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la calle donde se encontraba la casa. Para entonces, el atardecer estaba terminando de caer, oscureciendo Lincoln, y Beth ya no sentía irritación de ningún tipo.

—Gracias por acompañarme —le dijo, sonriendo con suavidad—. Has sido muy amable.

Él la miró un segundo, descolocado por su repentina amabilidad, y dio una cabezada mientras se encogía de un hombro.

—Da igual —contestó él, sin cruzar sus ojos con los de ella en ningún momento.

—Aún así. Sé que preferirías estar con tus amigos.

—No son mis amigos —se apresuró en corregirla él, y Beth asintió.

—Vale. Gracias de todas formas.

Daryl pareció pensárselo unos momentos antes de hablar otra vez.

—Intenta no perderte bajando la calle —le dijo con brusquedad, pero Beth sólo sonrió, consciente de que no había maldad.

—Lo intentaré —le prometió ella—. Adiós, Daryl.

Pero él ya se había dado media vuelta y había empezado a subir la calle, desapareciendo tras una de las esquinas.

Beth se quedó allí parada, mirando el sitio por el que se había marchado.

—Beth, ¿qué miras? —oyó que Shawn la llamaba a su espalda. Beth se giró, parpadeó y negó con la cabeza.

—A nadie —respondió, obviando el hecho de que él le había preguntado "el qué" y no "a quién". Beth pasó por su lado y entró en la casa, y Shawn avanzó un par de pasos para tratar de atisbar algo entre los arbustos por los que había desaparecido Daryl hacía unos momentos.

* * *

 **A/N: Éste primer capítulo es bastante introductorio. Lincoln es el pueblo ficticio en el que Annette vivió una temporada con Shawn antes de casarse con Hershel, y ahora van a pasar el verano ahí. Sólo para aclararlo, teniendo en cuenta la temática de este fic, las edades han cambiado ligeramente (¡pero sólo ligeramente!). Beth tiene dieciséis, Merle tiene veintisiete, Daryl veintitrés, Maggie dieciocho y Shawn casi veinte. No una gran diferencia, ¿verdad? Pero era totalmente necesario para la trama, lo prometo. A mí Daryl (y Norman Reedus) me flipan con veinte, con cuarenta y con ochenta.  
**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, dejad un review, y sino, también, ¿por qué no?**


	2. Chapoteo

**A/N: Creo que ésta va a ser una historia cortita, perfecta para el verano. Quería que supiérais que si todo puede parecer que va excesivamente rápido no es porque haya decidido que me quiero pasar la coherencia por el Arco del Triunfo, sino porque éste no es un fic a lo "Y el resto es historia" o "Ahora lo sé". No tiene más oscuridad que la que pueda contener la vida diaria, y es mayormente una historia alegre que intenta dar un poco de optimismo y dulzura, así que por favor, mantened una mente abierta y disfrutad.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ojalá, porque hay fans que podrían escribir mejores guiones que Gimple.**

* * *

Los Greene llevaban un par de días en Lincoln, y Beth ya conocía a casi todo el mundo. Estaban sus vecinos los Grimes, que eran gente muy agradable, y además, tenían una hija pequeña llamada Judith de la cual Beth había quedado totalmente prendada. También estaba Amy, que era sólo tres años mayor que Beth y ya regentaba un pequeño negocio de abalorios y piezas de bisutería artesanales. Estaban los Rhee, una familia coreana formada por la señora Rhee, que tenía tres hijas y un hijo, Glenn, que trabajaba en la única pizzería del pueblo. De esa misma pizzería eran propietarios Tyreese y Sasha, dos hermanos que acababan de llegar desde Jacksonville. Había otros vecinos, como los Chambler, o los Martinez, pero lo cierto es que Beth se había encontrado con una terrible verdad: estaba completamente sola.

Mientras que Shawn se dedicaba a hacerse el malote con sus amigos, Maggie parecía haberse vuelto una repentina entusiasta del pueblo.

La noche anterior, Beth se había despertado cuando había oído un crujido. Había abierto los ojos muy lentamente, y entonces su cuerpo se tensó tan pronto como divisó la figura en su ventana.

— ¡Maggie! —Siseó ella, con el corazón aún martilleándole del susto—. ¿Qué haces?

—Shh —la calló ella suavemente—. No hagas ruido.

—Eso, encima de que te cuelas en mi cuarto… —susurró.

—Voy a dar una vuelta —explicó Maggie en el mismo tono de voz. Beth estaba perdida.

— ¿Una vuelta? —Beth se giró y encendió la lamparita de su mesita de noche para ver la hora—. Maggie, son las dos y media.

—La hora perfecta para ver las estrellas con Nick —sonrió su hermana, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Beth parpadeó.

—No lo dices en serio.

— ¿Quieres venir? Nick tiene algunos amigos muy guapos —y le guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Ni loca! —Maggie se llevó un dedo a los labios cuando Beth exclamó—. Maggie, no me gusta esa gente, me da mala espina.

—Venga ya, Bethy, no son para tanto. Tienes que conocerlos un poco antes, pero ya está. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

—No, gracias —Beth contuvo un bostezo.

—Vale, entonces cúbreme, ¿eh? —empezó a intentar abrir la ventana, pero no parecía conseguirlo. Beth se puso en pie y le quitó el pestillo, suspirando. Maggie le sonrió en agradecimiento y se inclinó ligeramente para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Buenas noches.

Beth la observó bajar con una destreza increíble desde el árbol que había cerca de su ventana hasta el suelo. Frunció el ceño cuando localizó la moto de Nick aparcada en la distancia, y no pudo evitar apoyarse en el alféizar de la ventana para ver cómo ambos desaparecían en la oscuridad de la noche. Agotada, había vuelto a cerrarla y se había metido en la cama para intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo, a pesar de que estaba demasiado preocupada por su hermana como para dormir tranquilamente.

Así que a la mañana siguiente, cuando había despertado sintiéndose totalmente descansada, se sorprendió al ver que no eran ni las siete de la mañana, y que además, alguien estaba tirando piedrecitas en la ventana. Se estiró con cuidado y se acercó para ver a una muy despeinada Maggie haciéndole señas. Beth quiso resoplar, pero se contuvo, en su lugar abriendo la ventana y ayudándola a entrar en su habitación.

— ¿Llevas toda la noche con esos tipos? —le recriminó ella.

—Y no sabes qué noche —Maggie estaba radiante, a pesar de que tenía el maquillaje corrido y una carrera en las medias negras—. Fuimos todos a un sitio chulísimo cerca de donde viven ellos, y encendieron un fuego y empezaron a contar todo tipo de historias. Te juro que no podía dejar de llorar de la risa, Bethy. Esa gente es increíble, de verdad. El tal Merle parece un pulpo al principio, pero en cuanto se da cuenta de que no va a conseguir nada contigo se limita a hacerte reír, es genial. Después, a las cuatro o así, Nick y yo volvimos a montarnos en la moto y-

—Suficiente —la cortó Beth, sonrojándose ligeramente. Maggie sonrió, pícara.

—Tranquila, no te voy a contar los detalles interesantes —la tranquilizó ella—. Además, estoy muerta. Creo que voy a meterme en la cama y a hibernar hasta mañana.

—Pues buenas noches —suspiró Beth, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cama. Maggie se descalzó y fue hasta la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado y echando un vistazo al pasillo antes de salir lentamente. Se giró un instante antes de marcharse y le guiñó un ojo. Beth le sonrió con suavidad.

Una vez volvió a quedarse sola, Beth se tiró sobre la cama y se quedó mirando al techo hasta que escuchó el suave "clic" de la puerta de Maggie.

* * *

Beth estaba tan aburrida que no sabía qué más hacer. Había intentado escribir canciones, pero sentía que toda la inspiración se había marchado de golpe, y si tenía que quedase un segundo más en la casa iba a acabar volviéndose loca.

De modo que salió al exterior de golpe, donde se encontró a sus padres hablando con los Grimes, y Beth sólo tuvo un momento para sonreír con suavidad antes de marcharse prácticamente corriendo en dirección al bosque.

Ni siquiera tenía un destino fijo: Lincoln era un sitio pequeño, y quedarse por la zona residencial suponía encontrarse a gente que no tardaría en preguntarle qué tal estaba su familia, a pesar de que seguramente se la habría encontrado hacía unos minutos. De modo que se desvió un poco de la ruta habitual y continuó caminando hasta llegar a los límites del pueblo. Allí continuó, hasta que de repente se dio cuenta de que no estaba segura de dónde estaba. Sin embargo, no iba a detenerse. Se auto convenció de que sólo tenía que recordar puntos estratégicos para encontrar el camino de vuelta, así que se entretuvo señalando sitios que le resultaran llamativos para poder regresar.

No se dio cuenta de que quizás su plan tenía algunos fallos hasta que vio el tercer árbol con el mismo tronco retorcido en todo el rato que había estado caminando. Observó sus alrededores, tratando de divisar otra cosa que le resultara familiar de su paseo, pero todo le parecía verde, confuso y denso. Eligió una dirección y la siguió ciegamente, convencida de que al final, tendría que llegar a alguna parte.

Diez minutos más tarde, se encontró con un pequeño arroyo que parecía discurrir hacia la parte baja del bosque. Beth recordó algo que había leído sobre que, si alguna vez te perdías, tenías que seguir corrientes de agua, así que empezó a acelerar y acelerar para ver a dónde llevaba ese diminuto arroyo.

Estaba tan concentrada en aquella tarea, deslizándose por la maleza y pisando alegremente las hojas caídas, que apenas tuvo tiempo de distinguir un silbido atravesando el aire antes de sentir una flecha clavarse a centímetros de su cuerpo. Se quedó congelada, sin respirar, sin moverse, sin hacer ni el más mínimo amago de cambio, con la vista fija en lo que tenía delante. Cuando al cabo de unos segundos oyó unos pasos que se acercaba, creyó que se desmayaría al ver aparecer al mismo malhumorado hermano que había aceptado de mala gana acompañarla a casa dos días atrás cargando una ballesta.

—Daryl —jadeó ella, expulsando un aire que no recordaba haber estado reteniendo. Sintió un repentino alivio por encontrarse una cara familiar, aunque él no parecía muy contento de verla. Se preguntó si alguna vez borraba el ceño de su cara.

Definitivamente no en aquellos momentos, porque se acercó a ella a toda prisa y Beth no pudo evitar retroceder ligeramente, intimidada por los pasos ligeros y rápidos. Sin embargo, Daryl no iba hacia ella, sino hacia su costado, donde a muy pocos centímetros de su hombro derecho, había impactado la flecha. Él la arrancó de golpe y comenzó a examinarla, y entonces la partió súbitamente.

—He perdido mi presa por tu culpa —gruñó él, y Beth parpadeó, girándose un instante para mirar al lugar donde había estado hundida la flecha.

— ¿Qué… presa?

Daryl no la miraba a ella, sino que parecía estar más concentrado en romper en cuatro trozos las dos mitades de la flecha.

—Tenía una ardilla justo delante de mí, y tienes que pasar tú haciendo ruido justo cuando disparo. Podría haberte dado.

Beth no sabía muy bien qué decir a eso.

—Lo… siento —se disculpó ella—. ¿Ardilla? ¿Cazas ardillas?

Él se encogió de un hombro.

—La comida es comida —levantó los ojos para mirarla—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Ella se sintió ligeramente molesta por lo brusco de la pregunta.

—El bosque es de todos, ¿no? Puedo pasear por aquí.

—Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras no me espantes las presas —se quejó él, girándose para volver a caminar. Dio dos pasos, se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro—. ¿Estás perdida otra vez?

Beth enrojeció levemente, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No, estaba… dando una vuelta —explicó—. Me agobiaba en casa. Maggie está todo el rato con tus… los amigos de tu hermano, así que…

Daryl la observó un momento antes de asentir y hacer amago de volver a caminar.

—Espera —le detuvo ella—. ¿Puedo… ir contigo?

—Eres muy ruidosa —le contestó Daryl agriamente—. No conseguiría nada.

—No tiene por qué ser para cazar —replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sé que no hemos empezado con muy buen pie, pero… me gustaría ser tu amiga, Daryl.

—Tú no quieres ser amiga mía —negó él con la cabeza—. Estás aburrida.

—No lo estoy —protestó—. Bueno, un poco, pero, ¿y qué? Parece que tú también. Sino no estarías cazando ardillas.

—No lo hago para…

—Lo haces para comer, vale —le cortó Beth, levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición—. Pero vamos, pensaba que cuando llegaba alguien nuevo había que darle la bienvenida.

—Me parece que ya te han dado bienvenida de sobra —replicó Daryl con brusquedad—. La gente no ha parado de hablar de vosotros como si se hubiera mudado la realeza.

Beth soltó una risita.

—Pero nadie me ha enseñado esto —contestó—. Venga, vamos. Siempre puedes abandonarme en mitad del bosque si tanto odias mi compañía.

Eso pareció sacarle el más mínimo esbozo de una sonrisa, pero Daryl se mantuvo serio, y tras unos segundos, finalmente asintió. Beth sonrió ampliamente e intentó acercarse a él, pero Daryl la paró rápido.

—Si vas a venir conmigo —comenzó—, más te vale no hacer tanto ruido.

Beth se miró los pies, como si tuvieran vida propia y decidieran formar aquél escándalo.

—Vale —murmuró, dudosa. Él asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar lentamente—. Y bueno… ¿llevas mucho viviendo en Lincoln?

Le costó unos segundos hablar.

—Tres años —respondió al fin, con la vista clavada en lo que había frente a ellos. Beth alternaba miradas a Daryl, al bosque y al suelo para evitar tropezar.

— ¿Vives con tu hermano?

—Hm-mm —se limitó a murmurar. Beth se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

— ¿Y te gusta vivir aquí?

—Niña, ¿quieres jugar al Veinte Preguntas o quieres dar un paseo?

—Vale, lo siento —se disculpó ella en voz baja, resoplando—. Simplemente quería hacerlo más ameno.

—Será más ameno si no hablamos.

—Sí, señor —susurró Beth sarcásticamente en cuanto él se adelantó un par de pasos. Beth le alcanzó de nuevo y continuaron con su ruta en silencio, ella ligeramente enfurruñada en sus pensamientos y él callado como una tumba.

El arroyo iba creciendo gradualmente, y de pronto Beth salió de su nube de pensamientos para encontrarse un río frente a ella. Se giró, emocionada, y observó cómo él lo miraba sin ninguna emoción.

—Esto es precioso —le dijo.

—No es gran cosa.

—Me recuerda al bosque que rodea la granja donde vivo —continuó ella, acercándose más y más al río.

—Cuidado —gruñó él cautelosamente, y Beth asintió.

—Lo sé —respondió, pero entonces se quitó un zapato y luego el otro.

—Niña, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Daryl. Beth le lanzó una sonrisa por encima del hombro.

—Pues disfrutar del rio. ¿Vienes? —Él se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, y ella se encogió de hombros—. Como quieras —le dijo antes de meter los pies en el agua. No pudo evitar el suave siseo que escapó sus labios. Estaba mucho más fría de lo que esperaba. Fue adentrándose con cuidado, hasta que al final el agua lamía hasta sus rodillas, unos pocos centímetros por debajo de su vestido de verano.

Beth comenzó a chapotear con suavidad, y de pronto, se giró y vio que Daryl la estaba mirando, incómodo.

—Venga ya, ven aquí —le dijo ella—. ¿No tienes calor?

—Estoy bien.

Beth frunció el ceño suavemente.

—Seguro que sí —comentó con tranquilidad, girándose y haciendo como que se agachaba un poco para tocar el agua con las manos. De pronto, y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, Beth le lanzó una diminuta cantidad de agua que sin embargo fue suficiente para empaparle la cara.

— ¿¡Qué…!? —intentó decir, pero Beth ya estaba riéndose tan fuerte que él no pudo ni hablar. Se limitó a observarla, incrédulo, mientras ella seguía sujetándose el estómago para controlar las sacudidas que le daban por las carcajadas.

—Perdón —consiguió decir, enjugándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. Es que… —y volvió a reírse otra vez. Se dobló sobre sí misma, apoyando las manos en las rodillas—. Perdona.

Daryl se quedó allí, viendo cómo Beth trataba de recuperar el control de su respiración, y para cuando al fin lo consiguió, él se había acercado. Beth se sobresaltó ligeramente al ver que ya no estaba alejado de ella como si tuviera la peste, e intentó abrir la boca para disculparse en serio, pero entonces él le lanzó tal cantidad de agua encima que Beth comenzó a toser y a reír al mismo tiempo, lo que le provocaba más tos, lo que convertía aquello en un ciclo que tocó a su fin cuando Beth tragó con gran dificultad y empezó a pegar patadas en el agua para empaparle más, sin parar de reír.

—No puedes ganarme a una pelea de agua, Daryl Dixon —le gritó por encima del alboroto. Beth alcanzó a ver lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que una cantidad desorbitada de agua le aterrizaba encima.

Ella, sorprendida por eso último, dio un paso atrás, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de culo al agua, empapándose totalmente el vestido.

Daryl abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó paralizado un momento antes de acercarse a ella.

—Toma —y alargó el brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Beth aceptó su mano, pero tan pronto como él intentó levantarla, ella le agarró por los hombros y lo lanzó de cabeza al río. Daryl salió a la superficie totalmente ojiplático.

—Te dije que no podías ganarme —se encogió ella de hombros.

* * *

Beth se estrujó el pelo una última vez antes de secarse las manos en las partes que estaban menos empapadas de su vestido.

—Perdón por eso —murmuró él, señalándolo, y ella sonrió.

—Me parece que soy yo quien te debe una disculpa —soltó una risita al verle, aún goteando—. Sobre todo por el chaleco y todo eso.

—Es sólo basura.

—Este vestido tampoco es nada increíble —se encogió de hombros. Él se limitó a asentir.

Ambos caminaron en un extraño pero cómodo silencio de vuelta al pueblo. Beth jugaba con el dobladillo de su vestido mientras él no paraba de sacudir la cabeza para deshacerse de las molestas gotas de agua que le caían por la cara.

— ¿Cazas desde hace mucho? —le preguntó ella de pronto. Él asintió, pero Beth no se esperaba que fuera a elaborar mucho más.

—Aprendí cuando tenía ocho o nueve años.

— ¿Tan joven? —Beth alzó ambas cejas, y Daryl se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

—Mi padre nos enseñó a Merle y a mí.

— ¿Y cómo es que él no ha venido contigo hoy? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Prefiere que yo lo cace y él se lo coma —bufó, y Beth soltó una risita.

—Bueno, tienes que admitir que es inteligente.

—Depende de cómo lo veas —contestó. Llegaron hasta el punto en el que él la había dejado dos días atrás, y Beth se giró para mirarle—. Mejor que no pase de aquí. No sería buena idea que te vieran conmigo.

Beth frunció el ceño, confusa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es mejor así —se encogió de hombros. Beth no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo que quería decir era que era mejor para él si no le veían por ahí con una niña de dieciséis, pero se guardó de decir nada.

—Vale —musitó, mucho más incómoda de repente—. Gracias otra vez por acompañarme. Me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde.

Él asintió y gruñó algo ininteligible.

— ¿Amigos? —y le ofreció la mano, sonriendo levemente. Daryl la miró, escéptico—. Oh, vamos, no hay ningún río al que pueda tirarte esta vez.

Daryl pareció pensárselo un segundo antes de estrecharle la mano rápida pero firmemente.

—Y ahora vete a casa antes de que pilles una pulmonía —le echó él suavemente. Beth soltó una última risita y se encaminó en dirección a su casa, girándose sólo una vez más antes de entrar.

Se encontró de frente con Maggie, que estaba poniéndose la chaqueta.

— ¿Te has caído en un charco o algo así?

Beth tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír.

—O algo así —contestó, e intentó subir las escaleras, pero entonces ella le agarró por el brazo y le sonrió con una expresión de incredulidad.

—Beth Greene, ¿te estás portando mal?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír, y Maggie soltó una carcajada.

—Me encanta.

* * *

 **A/N: A éso me refería con rápido. Espero de verdad que os haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer! Dejad un review y contadme qué os ha parecido. ¡Y gracias a todas esas personas tan majísimas y abrazables que han dado favoritos, han seguido y han comentado la historia! Sois los mejores.  
**


	3. Trueno

**A/N: Me gusta mucho mucho este capítulo. Me gusta nivel "voy a esconderme en mi cuarto y a soltar risitas de colegiala".**

 **Disclaimer: ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ojalá, porque la quinta temporada fue una pesadilla.**

* * *

Habían pasado otro par de días desde la guerra de agua entre Daryl y Beth, y ésta no podía dejar de pensar en el rato que había pasado con el menor de los hermanos Dixon. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había divertido tanto. Cuando Annette le había comentado a Hershel que sería buena idea ir a pasar su verano a Lincoln, la excusa para aquél repentino plan había sido "un cambio de aires", aunque en realidad todos en el salón sabían que se referían a Beth, que había pasado los últimos meses tan profundamente hundida en sí misma que sus padres habían pensando en llevarla a un médico, asustados porque de pronto la pequeña de los Greene había pasado de ser una chica dulce y alegre a ser silenciosa y pasarse el día perdida en sus pensamientos.

De forma que aquél segundo día, Beth, cansada de ver el mundo pasar frente a sus ojos desde la ventana de su habitación, decidió que quería vivirlo en primera persona y salió sin ni siquiera despedirse de sus padres. Comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que el otro día, subiendo cada cuesta de aquél pueblecito, solo que en aquella ocasión, en lugar de dirigirse hacia el bosque, continuó por el camino de grava hasta llegar a la zona de las casas medio derruidas con las que se había topado al llegar a Lincoln. No tardó en localizar el bar al que sabía que iban siempre Maggie y sus nuevos amigos: era el único del pueblo, y además, era famoso por su mala reputación.

Se miró a sí misma y se maldijo por no haberse puesto otra cosa que aquél ridículo atuendo en cuanto se encontró frente a la puerta. Llevaba una blusa azul cielo con unos vaqueros y sus botas marrones. No es que pudiera marcharse a cambiarse, claro, pero intentaba parecer una persona mayor, o al menos de su edad, y en realidad aparentaba tener diez.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una voz masculina la detuvo.

—Anda, mira quién está aquí —Beth se quedó de piedra cuando escuchó la voz de Len tras ella. Giró la cabeza para poder mirarle de soslayo. Len estaba acercándose a ella, sonriendo—. La hermanita de Maggie.

—Hola —le saludó ella, tratando de ser amable y sonreír, pero por algún motivo, no era capaz de que sus labios se curvaran.

— ¿Qué hace una niñita como tú aquí?

—No soy una niña —se defendió Beth inmediatamente, lo que le ganó una carcajada seca del hombre.

—Claro que no —y la mirada lasciva que la recorrió le confirmó lo que Len pensaba de ella. A Beth se le encogió el estómago súbitamente—. Qué pena que seas ilegal todavía, preciosa.

—No te creas —contestó Beth, tensa. La sonrisa de Len se borró.

—Pero si eres ilegal no puedes entrar aquí, ¿verdad, monada? —alzó una mano y le pellizcó la mejilla. Beth se apartó bruscamente—. No seas arisca, Bethy, tu hermana se deja tocar.

A Beth se le cerraron las manos en dos puños.

—Dudo que por ti —ella misma se sorprendió por lo que había dicho, y por la firmeza que impregnaba su voz. Ahora Len parecía bastante cabreado. La cogió del brazo con fuerza y se acercó a ella, tratando de intimidarla.

—Te sorprendería lo que tu hermana deja hacer a los tíos —gruñó. Beth se envaró, dispuesta a decirle cuatro cosas.

Justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió y apareció Daryl, que rebuscaba en sus bolsillos. Levantó la vista y se quedó mirando intermitentemente a Len y a Beth, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se detuvieron en el chico y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó. Len sonrió desagradablemente y soltó a Beth, que se frotó el brazo, molesta.

—Sólo charlaba con la hermanita de Maggie —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. Beth notó cómo Daryl la observaba un instante antes de hablar.

—No parece que ella quiera hablar contigo —repuso Daryl, y los dos la miraron—. Yo que tú me largaría.

— ¿O qué? —los dos se acercaron hasta estar a centímetros de distancia, taladrándose con los ojos. Beth no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de miedo ante la perspectiva de que los dos empezaran a pegarse puñetazos ahí en medio, pero no se atrevía a interponerse.

—O te largo yo —gruñó Daryl. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de tensión, hasta que finalmente Len se apartó, riendo y negando con la cabeza.

—Toda tuya, Dixon —le dijo—. Demasiado remilgada para mí —y le dio un ligero empujón en la espalda a Beth para moverla hacia Daryl. Ella se giró e intentó abrir la boca, pero Len ya había entrado de nuevo en el bar.

Los dos se quedaron solos durante unos momentos que parecieron casi eternos, en los que Beth trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas. Daryl parecía más ocupado en sacar un mechero del bolsillo para encenderse un cigarrillo que Beth no le había visto sacar que en mirarla.

— ¿Siempre es tan capullo? —preguntó ella finalmente. Daryl se encogió de hombros al tiempo que exhalaba una nube de humo—. Gracias.

—No era por ti —gruñó él inmediatamente—. Len parece dispuesto a tocarme los cojones hasta ver cuánto tardo en saltarle los dientes.

—Oh —murmuró Beth—. Gracias igualmente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Daryl, apuntándola con el dedo de la mano que sujetaba el mechero.

—Daba una vuelta —contestó ella simplemente, rezando para que Daryl no pudiera calarla. Sin embargo, él la atravesó con aquellos ojos azules que parecían saber todo lo que estaba pensando y asintió lentamente, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo.

—Una vuelta —repitió él. Beth sonrió, sonrojándose levemente, y él también sonrió levemente, con una ceja alzada.

—Mm —murmuró él, exhalando otra nube de humo antes de tirar el cigarrillo al suelo y aplastarlo con la bota—. Sitio raro para dar un paseo —le dijo con tono burlón.

— ¿Por qué nunca te gusto dónde paseo? —replicó ella en el mismo tono.

—No tienes buen criterio —se encogió de hombros. Beth asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Entonces tú deberías enseñarme dónde —contestó finalmente, en un ataque de valentía. Daryl pareció pensárselo un segundo antes de asentir. Dio dos pasos hacia delante hasta quedar a su lado, y entonces, se giró hacia el bosque.

—Sigue el camino del arroyo y continúa hasta que llegues a un puente —le indicó. Beth parpadeó unos segundos, confusa, pero entonces vio la media sonrisa de Daryl y se echó a reír.

—Muy gracioso.

Él se encogió de hombros y volvió a retroceder un paso. Se oyó un trueno en la distancia, y Beth alzó la cabeza, sorprendida.

— ¿Va a llover? —murmuró, casi para sí misma, pero entonces Daryl asintió.

—Va a caer una buena —confirmó.

Casi como si el cielo le hubiera oído, empezaron a aterrizar las primeras gotas. Beth no pudo evitar echarse a reír, y entonces la lluvia aumentó de intensidad.

—Deberíamos entrar —dijo Beth, pero él negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres entrar con Joe y sus amiguitos? —le preguntó, alzando las cejas—. Vamos.

— ¿A dónde?

Pero él no le respondió. En su lugar, comenzó a caminar en dirección a las casas, y aunque Beth estaba ligeramente confundida, le siguió sin dudar. Sin embargo, y al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, Daryl no continuó por aquél camino mucho tiempo, desviándose en su lugar por un sendero medio oculto por los arbustos que Beth no había visto yendo hacia allí. A pesar de estar cubierto por vegetación, el resto del camino no tenía ni un árbol a la vista. Daryl estaba subiendo en dirección a una de las montañas.

— ¿Vamos a ponernos a escalar mientras llueve? —le preguntó ella. Ante toda respuesta, Daryl se limitó a señalar una ruinosa construcción de madera que se alzaba en un claro. Él apretó el paso y ella le imitó.

Cuando llegaron, Daryl sólo tuvo que sacar una tabla que atrancaba las puertas para poder abrirlo. Beth tuvo de pronto una sensación de nostalgia al pensar en el granero de la granja. Daryl cerró cuando ella pasó y empezó a sacudir la cabeza como un perro para deshacerse del agua que se había instalado en su pelo. Beth también estaba empapada, pero se limitó a estrujarse la trenza con cuidado y a intentar separar la tela de la blusa de su cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre que voy contigo acabo mojado? —gruñó él, y Beth sonrió.

—No lo digas como si fuera algo malo, te lo pasas bien conmigo —le picó ella. Daryl gruñó algo ininteligible y Beth comenzó a subir las escaleritas de madera para llegar al henil.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Aquí se está mucho mejor. Venga, vamos —le instó ella, antes de llegar a su destino—. ¿Te dan miedo las alturas?

Daryl bufó.

—Yo no le tengo miedo a nada —contestó al tiempo que empezaba a subir. Beth no pudo evitar sonreír ante la bravuconería de Daryl. Una vez que él subió, ella se hizo a un lado para que pudiera sentarse—. Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

— ¿Cómo qué conoces este sitio? —le preguntó ella repentinamente.

—Es un granero abandonado, no Narnia —evadió su pregunta.

—Me recuerda a mi casa.

— ¿Vives en un granero?

—En una granja —repuso ella, soltando una risita—. Pero me pasaba tanto tiempo en el granero que era casi como si viviera allí, así que sí. ¿Y tú qué?

— ¿Y yo qué?

— ¿Vives en una de esas casas que hay en las afueras del pueblo?

—En uno de los tráileres —contestó él, tumbándose y apoyando la cabeza en un montón de paja. Beth se giró para observarle, al tiempo que se llevaba las rodillas al pecho y las rodeaba con los brazos—. ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres cuando llegaste a casa empapada?

—No se enteraron. Estaban cenando en casa de uno de los vecinos —respondió Beth. Había tenido que cenar ella sola aquella noche, en vista de que nadie de su familia hacía acto de presencia. Pero eso, por supuesto, no se lo dijo. Sin embargo, él la miró y asintió, como si lo entendiera.

Beth se tumbó a su lado y se giró para mirarle.

—No te pareces mucho a los otros chicos —dijo ella, en una voz repentinamente baja. Daryl se llevó el brazo detrás de la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en el techo.

—Ya te he dicho que son amigos de Merle, no míos.

—Lo sé. Pero tú también pareces… intimidante —soltó una risita cuando él la miró inquisitivamente—. Ya sabes, con cara de enfadado y gruñendo.

—Te doy miedo —no había dureza en su tono, sino más bien diversión. Beth se sonrojó.

— _Yo no lo tengo miedo a nada_ —le repitió ella. Él sonrió—. Pero parecías cabreado con el mundo.

Daryl no contestó a eso, en su lugar observando el techo del granero con interés.

—Me recuerda a cuando mi padre se casó con Annette —comenzó ella. Daryl se giró para mirarla—. Yo tenía once años, pero Maggie tenía trece, y de pronto no quería saber nada de nadie. Nos odiaba a todos, se escapaba… creo que sólo ha cambiado en que ahora puede estar con nosotros —y sonrió.

—La familia feliz.

—De feliz nada —replicó Beth, negando con la cabeza— Pero ya sí. Bueno, nos peleamos, claro, pero nos queremos. De eso va la familia, supongo. Aunque eso ya lo sabes —se encogió de hombros—. Quiero decir, con Merle y eso.

Daryl no respondió y Beth comenzó a juguetear con su colgante. Era un silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, con el ruido de la tormenta de fondo.

— ¿Qué cantas?

Beth frunció el ceño y giró el cuello.

— ¿Estaba cantando en voz alta? —él asintió, y Beth no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. Tom Waits. Ya sabes —insistió, al ver su expresión confusa, y comenzó a tararear.

—No sé.

Beth abrió mucho los ojos.

—Daryl Dixon —comenzó ella, en apenas un susurro indignado—, no puedes ir por ahí sin conocer a Tom Waits.

Eso pareció divertirle. Beth respiró profundamente.

 _When I'm lying in my bed at night_

 _I don't wanna grow up_

 _Nothing ever seems to turn out right_

 _I don't wanna grow up_

—Bonita canción —murmuró él, y Beth se echó a reír.

—Tiene otras más… esperanzadoras.

— ¿Cómo acaba ésta? —le preguntó entonces. Beth pareció pensárselo un segundo antes de continuar. Cantaba bajito, mirándole a los ojos para intentar ver su reacción mientras lo hacía, pero Daryl permanecía impasible.

— _The only thing I live for is today…_ —y su voz se fue perdiendo lentamente, al tiempo que se quedaba un poquito embobada mirándole. Lo cierto es que Daryl era guapo, ahora que le miraba bien. Bueno, vale, era _muy_ guapo. Beth se encontró a sí misma alzando la mano ligeramente para rozarle la perilla con los dedos, pero los apartó inmediatamente—. Perdón —susurró, casi como si le diera miedo hablar más alto.

—Da igual —contestó él, en el mismo tono, y ella sonrió. Justo en ese instante sonó un trueno, y Beth se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró a Daryl sonriendo—. Creí que no te daba miedo nada.

—No me dan miedo —protestó, pero entonces él alzó una ceja y ella sonrió—. Un poquito.

Sonó otro trueno, esta vez más cercano, y Beth se aferró al brazo de Daryl con fuerza, ocultando la cara.

—Solía construirme un fuerte de almohadas cuando era pequeña —explicó entonces, aún sin moverse de su sitio, ajena al hecho de que Daryl estaba tenso—. Me abrazaba a una de ellas y me metía bajo las sábanas hasta que pasaba.

Alzó los ojos levemente y se encontró con Daryl a pocos centímetros, visiblemente incómodo.

—Ay, perdón —hizo amago de moverse, pero entonces volvió a sonar un trueno, y ella le clavó las uñas en el brazo inconscientemente—. Lo siento.

Daryl bufó.

—Puedes agarrarte a mi brazo si prometes no intentar arrancármelo cada vez que suene un trueno.

—Vale —accedió ella inmediatamente, acurrucándose a su lado y ocultando la cara en su hombro. No pudo evitar inhalar levemente su aroma. Olía a bosque. Se acercó un poquito más y le estrujó el hombro—. Tú eres mucho mejor que una almohada.

Incluso con la cara hundida en su camiseta, Beth notó la forma en la que se sonrojó.

* * *

 **A/N: ¿Ahora entendéis a lo que me refiero con mente abierta? Primero, pensad en Daryl con veinte años, y no treinta y muchos como en la serie. Es más irritable, pero también se ha llevado menos palos que el Daryl más mayor. Segundo, éste es un fic alegre y de verano, así que si quizás buscas algo más slow burn te gusten otros fics en mi cuenta, pero os juro que intento mantenerlo todo lo más In Character posible al tiempo que la trama avanza.  
**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado, dejad un review, y si no, también, ¡que para eso hay libertad de comentarios!**


End file.
